Chapter 3
by SoulReaper042
Summary: The third chapter in Suki Nakamura's adventure in the Naruto universe.


p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"Team Kakashi left the Hokage's office and turned around the corner. Kakashi turned to Suki and Nazuki. "We'll meet at the North Gates in one hour." He said. "Yes Sensei." Suki and Nazuki said. Kakashi turned around and jumped onto one of the roofs of one of the buildings around them. Suki shook her head and turned to Nazuki. "Come on. Let's go get ready for the mission." Suki said. "Whatever." Nazuki said. He turned around and ran into the opposite direction. Suki turned around ran towards the Ninja Academy. "Hey," Nazuki called after her. "Where ya goin'?" Suki sighed and she continued towards Ninja Academy. "I'm going to pay Iruka Sensei a visit." She called behind her./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" Outside Ninja Academy, Suki heard yells coming from the schoolyard. She smiled, the young ninjas are all playing and having lunch! She walked into Ninja Academy and she breathed in deeply. span style="font-style: italic;"Ahhhh… /spanShe thoughtspan style="font-style: italic;". The familiar smell of determination and broken dreams./span She went to Iruka Sensei's room and she smiled at the door. "Well well well," She said tauntingly. "If it isn't Iruka Umino." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb. "Who are you?!" Iruka cried and reached for a kunai knife. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Suki yelled. "It's just me! Suki Nakamura. Former student. Team Ten!" "Oh," Iruka laughed and stepped towards her. "I forgotten about you believe it or not." "How dare you!" Suki yelled. "I was your best student, your worst student ever would have to be my Brother." He looked down at her and said: "Man! You've changed a heck load!" "Well, that's what happens when you leave someone for almost 2 years!" He shrugged and gave her a big hug. She leaned forward and breathed in his scent. He still smelled like he always did: ramen from Ichiraku Ramen and soap. She looked up at his face and realized that he had barely even changed. He still had that familiar glint in his eye when he smiled or laughed and he still had a big scar across his nose. She smiled and stood back. "So," Iruka said. "What new Ninjutsu are you learning right now?" Suki took a deep breath. "Well, I'm studying up on Fire Ninjutsu and Wind Ninjutsu. Kakashi Sensei told me that's what my two properties of Chakra Nature are." Suki looked up at the clock on the wall clock. "Oh, shoot! I have 5 minutes left until I have to leave for my mission!" Iruka looked up and smiled. "Ah, Kakashi told me about your new mission. Good luck." "Yes, sir!" Suki said jokingly. Then she turned around and ran out of the classroom./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" Suki ran outside and saw all of the young ninja running inside and she saw the one that reminding her so much of Guy Sensei. She shuddered and ran to her house. When she went inside, she saw her parents gathered around the table sipping tea without Nazuki. "Where's Brother?" Suki asked. "He's...you know where." Mrs. Nakamura said. Suki sighed and she went over to Nazuki's room. She knocked on the door and didn't hear Nazuki ask who it was. Suki sighed and slid the door open. She saw Nazuki asleep on the bed. Suki went to the bed and shook Nazuki awake. Nazuki groaned and opened his eyes. "Whatda want?" "We have to go to the North Gates, remember?" Nazuki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can you help me pack up a bag full of kunai knifes and shuriken?" "Sure, but you're packing your own clothes you understand?" "Yeah, whatever." Suki ran to her room to get a small handful of kunai knifes and a shuriken pouch. Suki went into Nazuki's room and saw him packing clothes. "Here you go." Suki handed the tools to Nazuki. "Ok, I'm ready to go!" "Good!" Suki and Nazuki left Nazuki's room and they went out to the kitchen. "We're leaving now, Mother and Father." Suki said. They left the house and went out into the scorching afternoon. "Let's head to the North Gates. Hopefully Sensei will be there." Suki said. They set off for North gates./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;" A minute later, they found Kakashi Sensei and Nakira Ano waiting for them. Suki rushed to straighten her hair at the sight of Kakashi. When they approached Suki felt Kakashi's eye on her. Suki blushed. Kakashi caught her eye and winked at her and she blushed even harder. Suki heard footsteps running up to them and she turned around expecting Iruka Sensei. To her surprise and utter disappointment, it was Guy and his team. Suki and Kakashi groaned. "Guy, what in the world are you doing here?! We have to go on a mission." Kakashi said. "Well, Lord Third requested that I come with you on this mission!" Guy puffed out his chest in importance. "Ok, then…" Kakashi said uncertainly. Suki style="font-style: italic;"Great! Another day with the very team that has caused me pain!/span Kakashi must have read her mind because he stepped closer to her and gently grabbed her hand and gave it a brief squeeze. Suki squeezed back and he let go. "Ok then," Kakashi said. "Let's get going."/p 


End file.
